


Relaxed And Comforting

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A little fic for someone who asked for it.





	

Aljaz had always known Daisy was needy, clingy even, but he had never really minded. He liked that she trusted him, that she wanted him and needed him. He had welcomed her home today with a smile, glad that he had met her... even when she was needy or sad, if not both. 

Daisy had dragged him towards the bed, pushing him down onto the bed, then settling beside him, nestling into him, clinging on tightly. She just wanted to rest, to snuggle into him. He had let her do whatever she wanted, content just to let her rest, to let her be happy. Her happiness was all he wanted.


End file.
